Happy Beyond Birthday
by Hay-Its-Axel
Summary: It's Matt's birthday, and Mello wants to do everything to make it his best birthday ever. All of Whammy's kids are in on it, and everyone is excited to help. Even Beyond wants to wish Matt a happy birthday - BB Style. -ONESHOT-


Mello rolled over to face the bed across the room from him. Thankfully, Matt was still in a dead sleep. Mello crawled out of his bed, and walked over to the closet that he and Matt shared. He pulled it open softly and reached for one of Matt's shirts, which looked oversized on Mello's more feminine body. He pulled it over his head, and then pulled some cloth shorts over his boxers. Mello turned quickly, to make sure he hadn't woken Matt. Mello tip-toed to the door as stealthily as he could, then quickly yanked it open. He lightly shut it behind him, padded down the hallway, and ran up to Near's room. He knocked softly, and waited for Near to open the door.

"We need to start making preparations for Matt's party ASAP!" Mello said, rather loudly, stepping inside Near's room, before the shorter boy could say anything.

"Oh yes… It is Matt's birthday today. Where are we holding this _party_?" Near replied.

"In the common room. Everyone knows about it, besides Matt of course." Mello replied happily.

"Yes… Mello, are you wearing one of Matt's shirts?" Near asked, staring at the oversized shirt Mello was wearing.

"Maybe!" Mello replied, turning around and blushing softly. "Watari and L have already agreed to let us set up in the common room, so let's go get everyone up, and get started." Mello said, quickly changing the subject.

Near nodded, then put his bunny slippers on, and began padding down the hall. Mello went the opposite way, checking constantly in his room. Every time he opened the door, Matt squirmed a little, but didn't wake up. Once everyone had been awoken, and was in the common room, Mello began assigning people to their jobs. Everyone began walking to their groups, and all at once, began working. Mello stared at the organized chaos he'd created, grinning happily to himself. Mello went upstairs and grabbed his present for Matt out of the room they shared. Matt sat up sleepily, and looked at Mello.

"Why are you wearing my shirt, Mellz?"

Mello stood in shock, holding the small present in his hand.

"N-no reason." He said, turning quickly, and hiding the present behind his back.

"What the fuck, Mello. You look like a chick in my clothes." Matt said, staring at Mello intently.

"Why are you so mean about it? You know I look sexy." Mello laughed, moving closer to the door.

"Sure. That's it." Matt rolled his eyes.

"I'll be right back, kay?" Mello said, bolting out the door.

Mello ran down the hallway, sliding to a stop near the common room. He ran down the stairs, and placed his present with the others. He looked around, trying to find out how much longer they'd be.

"Is he awake, Mello?" Near asked, pulling on Mello's shirt sleeve.

"Y-yeah." Mello replied, sighing.

"We'll be done in about 30 minutes. Can you stall until then?" Linda said, walking up behind Near.

Mello nodded. He padded up the stairs, down the hallway and back into their room. Matt was sitting on the floor, still in his boxers, playing _The Legend Of Zelda_ on the Wii. Mello sat next to him and watched Link run around on the screen. After a few angry deaths and throws of the Wii Remote, Matt crawled back up onto his bed, pulled his DS from under his pillow, curled up in a ball and played_ Pokémon_.

"Hey, Matt?"

"Yeah Mellz?"

"Happy birthday."

"Thanks…"

Mello looked up at Matt. Matt blinked, and locked eyes with Mello. The two sat in silence, staring at each other, until Near busted into their room, eyes full of fear.

"Matt, Mello. Come quick. Something is wrong." Near said, trying not to let the panic into his voice.

The two stood up and followed Near. He walked to Linda's room, where the door was locked, and silence bled through the door.

"LINDA?" Matt called, banging on the door.

Mello took a bobby-pin out of his pocket, and began picking the lock. Near stood behind, waiting for the lock to be picked.

"S-she came up here to get something, and she never came back down. It's been um… 20 minutes?" Near sounded weak, and more childish than Matt or Mello had ever heard him.

The lock clicked open, and Matt busted into the room. The scent of blood hit them first. Near dropped to the ground, burying his head in his hands. Each of Linda's limbs had been ripped from her body, and been used as some kind of sick paintbrush. Everything in the room screamed B. Especially the four Wara Ningyo nailed to the wall. Matt stared at one wall, sniffling. Mello walked over next to him, and read the wall.

"_Happy_ _Beyond Birthday_,_ Mail Jeevas_."


End file.
